


The Virtue of Honesty

by SamCyberCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Warning: Stevenbomb 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: “An army has a use; they can go and fight a war. A sapphire has a use; she can tell you what its for.” ...And yet there were many times when the future Sapphire told others of was not the one that they wanted to here. She reflects upon this as she's summoned to Blue Diamond's side for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for the recently leaked episodes from Stevenbomb 6. This is set prior to the flashbacks in the series, however, and as such contains speculation about a lot of things we don't know yet and might be proven wrong in future episodes.

The words of a sapphire were valued highly within gem society. How could they not be? A gem who could tell you exactly what was going to happen in the future was an important ally to have and the rarity of sapphires only added to the desire that others had to hear from them.

And yet... Sapphire, the one that was walking through these halls today, did not often give word of her visions out to others. She could see their reactions to her words just as clearly as she could see what she was telling them coming to pass. Before they even got to her, she knew that they were coming and in many cases she would give them news that they didn't want to hear. The future, the real future, was not as bright as many might hope. That was something that Sapphire had long since accepted, but not something that many others could. She'd seen in her mind the faces of gems who'd reacted violently or, worse, broken down in tears to what she could have said of their fates. So, for the sake of all of them, she had chosen not to.

As time went on, gems learned that she would tell them very little and thus they stopped asking, which was for the best. However, she could not ignore a direct summons from Blue Diamond.

Sapphire hadn't seen a future in which she was not walking through this hallway, escorted by towering amethysts on either side, because to ignore a diamond was a concept that just couldn't exist. Instead what she saw was that she would reach the end of the hall, go through to where Blue Diamond sat with her Pearl by her side and wait to be spoken to as the amethysts took guard by the door.

Sure enough, this came to pass and Blue Diamond spoke as she had expected.

“I welcome you, Sapphire. Thank you for coming so promptly upon being called,” Blue Diamond greeted.

“My Diamond...”

The gratitude felt like a waste of words to Sapphire, although she would never say as such. They both knew that Sapphire had no choice in the matter. A gem didn't need to see into the future to know that you followed the orders of a diamond without question.

“Of course I have heard of your great skill, which is why I've called you here today,” Blue Diamond went on, “And yet I've also heard of your silence...”

She paused here, clearly waiting for an explanation, as well as confirmation that, for her, Sapphire would make an exception. Sapphire did not disappoint.

“My Diamond, in my experience of seeing the future, people don't want to hear it as much as they think they do,” she said, “The future is often an awful place, not what is wanted at all. And if gems go into it already knowing that, it can affect their morale in unfortunate ways. Of course I shall tell you anything you want to hear, my Diamond, but I feel it only right to give you that warning before I do.”

“I see...” Blue Diamond replied, “And are you always... honest about your visions?”

“Absolutely. Without exception.” There was no hesitation in Sapphire's voice.

“That I am glad to hear of. It is a heavy burden that you carry with you, but it would not do to give false hope to others,” agreed Blue Diamond, “And since I believe that I can trust you, I have but one question to ask of you today.”

“By all means, my Diamond...” Sapphire prompted.

She already knew the question. But all the same, she listened politely as if she did not, knowing that the answer would not come as a great comfort to Blue Diamond.

“As you may well already be aware, Pink Diamond is leaving for Earth in a few hours time. The journey is one that she has taken many times before, it is nothing unusual for her to go there, undoubtedly to collect more specimens for her Human Zoo. And yet... I worry for her. I worry every time she leaves, until she returns,” Blue Diamond confessed, “I know that Yellow Diamond has made use of a sapphire's skills many times in the past, to predict the outcomes of our battles, but it occurred to me that... perhaps I could use a sapphire for this too, even if my question is a selfish one.”

“The will of a diamond is absolute. It can never be selfish,” reminded Sapphire.

“You say that...” Blue Diamond replied. There were a hollow chuckle before she continued, “But what I wanted to ask you is just that... should all go well with Pink Diamond's visit to Earth?”

“No.”

Sapphire watched as Blue Diamond's sad eyes widened in surprise. She had called Sapphire here today because she had wanted reassurance that something she'd seen happen many times before would go exactly the same way it always did, only to not get that reassurance. A diamond could shatter you for angering them, Sapphire knew, and yet she couldn't be anything other than honest. She had faith that her diamond would appreciate that.

“I see...” Blue Diamond whispered. Her expression settled once again as she allowed for acceptance; “And could you give me more details of that?”

“I could.”

There was a lengthy pause. Long enough that even the pearl by Blue Diamond's side looked up at her, moving for the first time since Sapphire had entered the room. Eventually, Blue Diamond reached a conclusion.

“No, I won't ask that of you,” she stated, “I promised you that I would only ask one thing of you today and you gave your answer honestly. The reason I called you above any other sapphire was because I felt your silence gave greater weight to the words when you do speak.”

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

It was a high compliment and Sapphire had to accept it graciously. She could see that Blue Diamond was struggling, that she wanted to know more about what would happen to Pink Diamond on a venture that should have been routine, but she would stay true to her word and not ask. As well as that, she would not try to stop Pink Diamond from leaving to prevent this future. Clearly Sapphire's Diamond was an honourable one.

“You may be dismissed now, my guards shall escort you back to your ship,” Blue Diamond concluded, “Go knowing that I will only ask of your wisdom when it is absolutely necessary.”

“Of course, my Diamond,” replied Sapphire.

She curtseyed to Blue Diamond, then turned to make her way from the room. The two amethyst guards took station by her side as she left, walking with her through the halls as promised. She would not need them, she knew that she would be safe on the trip back to her ship even without them, but it was procedure and Sapphire wasn't one to question that. If their being here gave them a role and made others feel safe then that was what mattered.

As she boarded her ship, greeted those who were waiting for her and went to retire until her journey was completed, Sapphire put her first meeting with Blue Diamond behind her. It had gone exactly as she knew it would. As would every other time that Blue Diamond would summon her from here on out. There were to be no surprises in the life of a sapphire. That was just how it was meant to be.


End file.
